


Sleeping Habits

by uniabocetaP



Series: Space Husbands [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Space Husbands, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniabocetaP/pseuds/uniabocetaP
Summary: Jim has certain sleeping traits that annoy Spock. Only a little bit.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Space Husbands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122
Collections: Star Trek Secret Santa 2019





	Sleeping Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Star Trek Secret Santa gift exchange on Tumblr. Happy Holidays!

Jim was blessed with the ability to fall asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. This particular ability Spock detested for two reasons. The first reason was simple; Spock was a bad sleeper and as all people who had trouble falling asleep, he detested those who did not have trouble falling asleep.

The second reason was connected to Jim's other sleep related trait. Jim was a heavy sleeper. There could be a band of twelve people playing loud 21st century heavy metal music and his beloved would sleep through it. Spock could recount only once when Jim woke up. There was a ship wide red alert, and with no fail, the ship’s Captain responded to it.

(Spock found it fascinating that there was no other red alert incident while Jim was sleeping. All of them seemed to wait for the Captain to finish his beauty sleep).

The combination of the two traits often resulted to Jim sleeping sprawled across the bed, with one boot still on and no bed covers to warm him up. Spock was in rare agreement with Dr McCoy about the urgency of this habit. Leonard whined about sleeping with no blankets, getting sick and to the hell with computer adjusted room temperature. The doctor’s comments were all a bit excessive, in Spock's honest opinion, but they agreed on the focal point: Jim had to use a blanket.

Spock sighed. How had his beloved managed to end up sleeping like that again? He occupied most of their bed, snoring softly, while one hand hung over the bedside. At least this time he had managed to remove his boots before falling asleep.

The sight of removed boots caused Spock to feel pride. He was always willing to note improvement when there some.

Slowly, he moved around the bed. He stared down for a moment on Jim's face. Once he noticed the drool pooling on Jim’s pillow, Spock smiled. He moved Jim in a more appropriate position; one that included all body parts on top of the bed and left space for him to join him later.

With unnecessary quite movements, he reached into a drawer right next to their bed and pulled out a red, woollen blanket. He had placed it as close to the bed as possible. Maybe, if Jim had not to seek for it too far, he would use the damn blanket. The blanket was soft and warm, custom made from an old lady in Earth's Norway. There was no way Spock would use the standard issued blankets to wrap around his beloved Jim.

Carefully, he flipped open the blanket and wrapped it around the Captain's body. He made sure Jim was well tucked in. Spock, once done, observed his result; his work made the Captain look like a cinnamon roll. A satisfied smile formed on his face.

Who was he kidding? He loved tucking in Jim. He would keep doing it forever. Spock planted a kiss on top of Jim's head before he prepared himself for sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short story. Comments are always welcome!


End file.
